Fire
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Just a random thing I decided to do because I actually love this pairing despite their messy history. Fluff, smut, attitude. Diane/Gibbs. Seriously, if you don't like Diane you really don't want to read this.


_Disclaimer: Guess what? I still own nothing :) Well, except my name._

_Notes: Diane/Gibbs. **If you don't like it, kindly remove yourself from this page and don't send me hate in reviews, I don't want to hear it.** This story was written for the enjoyment of those few of us who actually do enjoy Diane! (She's not ALL bad.) No real plot or direction. Might consider writing something bigger. I don't know. Babysteps. Enjoy._

_Written for: Madame Alexandra & Headslapdiva (but mostly the former, since the latter is my beta anyway)_

* * *

The streets were wet from the rain that had been falling all evening. It made the pavement look like a blanket covered in orange gems in the late night light of the street lamps. The car engine was silent, save for the occasional noise due to the cooling, but Diane kept her fingertips resting on the bottom of the steering wheel of her car, her arms against her lap. She was staring at her hands, at her left hand. _Her bare left hand_. She pursed her lips, lifting her head to stare across the street at the house she had earlier had intentions of letting herself into.

Why was she here? What made _this _place her go-to place? Was it because of a conversation just earlier in the year? One late conversation? Or had that entire two days changed her life in a way it probably shouldn't have? Her divorce from Victor had been long time coming, it was inevitable. She had tried to do as she was told, let go of the past, let him be himself… But nothing had changed for her. She grew tired, irritable. But she learned. She had learned that it wasn't something crazy she wanted to do in the overall so much as it was something crazy she wanted to do ... something that was crazy to her standards. Hell, she had done crazy. She had been with Tobias. Wasn't that _crazy _enough? She snorted, rolling her eyes at thought of the childish man.

Her fingers flexed on the steering wheel and she sat up a little straighter, adjusting to get comfortable. Her back was beginning to ache from just sitting here staring into space. She worried her lip for a moment, raising her head to glance out the window again. It was already after nine and it was dark outside, it hadn't been dark when she had parked here. She had been sitting here for an hour and it was starting to feel creepy.

She bowed her head, letting out a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding. Maybe this had been a bad idea from the start. He didn't need her nonsense. She sat up straight, putting her left hand on the top of the wheel and moving her right hand toward the keys. Just as she was about to turn everything back on, she was startled as someone got into the passenger seat of her car. She had left the doors unlocked, having had the intent to get out of the vehicle and go up to his house. However, now he was in her car. "Damnit, Jethro. You can't just- get into someone's car like that!" She snapped angrily, furious at the invasion of her space, and perhaps a little embarrassed that she had been caught on terms that were not her own.

"You've been sitting out here for an hour." He informed her, as if she didn't know this. His gaze briefly flicked to her hands before returning to her face. She looked unsettled. Unhappy, like she had something serious on her mind, more so than she had the last time he had seen her. "You lookin' for me?" He asked, staring at her expectantly. Why else would she have been parked across from his house for the last hour? He had never seen her in this area before without reason.

"I- What? No. I have not." She insisted, her lip curling slightly with annoyance. "It has not been an hour." Her irritation only flared more when he just shrugged, as though this was not a big deal at all. She had been caught parked in a disturbingly stalker-ish manner outside of his home for the last hour, and he was completely casual about it. It was infuriating, and she was embarrassed.

"Well. When you feel like talking. Door's not locked." He told her, getting back out of the car and pushing the door closed. He didn't have to take a second look to know she would be following him in no time. Diane never did things without reason, and if she was sitting outside of his house...

She sighed, hanging her head and dropping her hands into her lap. It was far too late for a clean and sneaky get away now. She pulled the keys out and reached for her purse, catching up to him just in time to catch the door before it closed. "I'm not stalking you." She informed him as she closed the door and put her purse down, looking around when he seemed to disappear. She heard him move in the kitchen and she frowned. How did he move so damn fast so quietly? She could swear he had some sort of spliced feline genetic, or something.

"Never said you were." Came his short reply from the kitchen. "Drink?"

"Mm. Since you're offering." She agreed, stepping out of her shoes and moving toward the couch. She looked around, taking in little details since she was in here with the light on for once. Last time she had been through his house, she had gone straight to the basement and all lights had been off. Not much had changed and that did not surprise her. "Are you going to ask why I'm here?"

He slowly made his way back to the living room with two proper glasses of bourbon, rather than jars, holding one out to her. "You just did for me." He pointed out, staring at her expectantly but patiently. He never had to say much when she was around; she talked enough for the both of them. And then some.

She took the glass he offered, staring at it for a moment before she looked up at him and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Yeah? Too bad I don't really have a good answer." She caught her lip, squinting at him then looking down at her glass. "You know, this is going to be a lot different from the last time I was here." She told him, or maybe she told the glass, she wasn't even sure. She shrugged and took a drink, savoring the burn for a moment and relaxing as the warmth spread through her chest. In a way, it was comforting. She looked up to see he was just staring at her expectantly again. She frowned. "I tried to do as you said. With Victor, I mean." She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, then backed up and sat down on the arm of the couch, resting the glass in her lap and holding it with both hands.

Gibbs watched her, listening as he took a small drink. He nodded slowly, looking her over. She looked tired, stressed. She looked defeated. He recognized that look, as much as he hated to admit it. "And?" He asked dumbly.

"And? What do you mean and? The divorce was finalized a week ago. I just got the last of our stuff out of his house this morning." She looked at the glass again, lifting it and taking a deeper drink from it. She wouldn't be able to drive. "I tried, you know. Just couldn't let it go." She sat up straighter, looking up at him. She realized in a moment of dizziness that she had not eaten nearly enough today to be drinking hard liquor. She shook it off for the moment, finally meeting blue eyes. It was strange how time changed a person; his face was so familiar, but something in his eyes reminded her that he was completely different now.

"Doesn't tell me why you're here." He pointed out, staying a few strides back from her so she could have her moment. He was just waiting for her to begin ranting.

To his surprise her response was, "I guess I just didn't want to be alone."

"What about Emily?" He took another short drink.

"She wanted to stay at a friend's place. I couldn't say no. She's sixteen. She likes to get away from me. At least she tells me where she is, and she doesn't just sneak out." She pointed out, "I must have done _something_ right."

He shrugged and nodded. "Means she trusts you."

Awkward silence fell over them for a moment, in which he didn't know what to say and she wasn't sure where to start. So she started again. "It should be harder than this." She decided, "But it's not. I think it was just easier on him this way. Maybe he'll find someone who can love him the right way."

"The right way?" He pressed, half for his own curiosity and half to get her to just keep talking.

She nodded, reaching over and putting the half-finished drink on the table next to her. "I'm done with that. I don't want to be drunk." She informed him, setting her hands in her lap again. She could already feel it, and she didn't want it to go further than that. "I mean, I loved him. But not in the way he needed me to." She tried to explain, but came up short. When she looked at him, she realized that he understood what she meant. He had, after all, been in a somewhat similar position with her. But it was different now. She could feel it, and she could tell he could too. At one point, she had been sure she could move on and get away from the feelings she had for the man in front of her, but a year ago that had changed. Her opinion had changed when she realized he had.

Maybe he would consider giving her another chance. Some part of her felt like she deserved it. She deserved _something_, didn't she? It was difficult to get over someone she knew she could potentially have a chance with again, she thought unfairly. She felt terrible the moment the thought developed, and she sat up a little straighter. "I just didn't want to be alone, but if you don't want me here, Jethro, I can leave." She stood up, crossing her arms.

He watched her stand, slowly taking another drink from his glass before he put it down and stared at her. Finally he shook his head. "Nah, you can stay." He shrugged, "Wouldn't want to be alone if I were you, either." He picked up both glasses then, walking back to the kitchen. He poured the rest of her drink into his glass, bringing it with him when he went back to her. "Probably shouldn't drive after drinking anyway." Though she hadn't had much, he could already tell she was slightly flushed from it. "Stay, if you want. Or call a cab. Just don't drive." By this, he meant she could stay the night if she thought she could handle sleeping in this house again. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep here." He nodded at the couch, glancing at the clock. "Late anyway."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath when he decided she couldn't drive. He was probably right, so much to her dismay, she didn't argue. When he offered for her to stay the night, she had to really consider it for a moment. It was strangely a comforting gesture that made her a little uncomfortable at the same time, but she was tired. So once again, she didn't argue. "Wouldn't be any different from before then, mm?" She asked, sassing him just a little. This earned her little more than a glare, and she gave him a satisfied smile in return. This was becoming strangely familiar.

* * *

At some point, Diane had ended up sitting on the couch properly, and talking while he simply stood there against the wall and listened with a patience that was almost unsettling to her. She wasn't used to it. She had been used to, and expecting him to just stare at her with a hollow expression, and simply nod or grunt in reply to keep her from getting angry.

She looked at the clock, and then at her watch. Had she really talked for an hour? She felt a little foolish for that, but she made no comment about it. She stood up, walking over to him and taking the drink he had nearly finished. She gave him a stern look to keep him from protesting as she finished it for him. "If I'm staying, I need something to wear to bed. I'm not sleeping naked." She informed him, nodding toward the stairs. "Find me something to sleep in."

"You know where everything is…" He began, but gave up at her demand. He took the glass from her and brought it to the kitchen, showing her to the stairs when he realized she hadn't moved. "Need a map?" He asked, staying two steps behind her.

"No. I don't need a map, Jethro." She snapped, "I used to live here too, you know." As if to make her point, she turned the hall light on without looking, casting him a look instead.

"I remember." He insisted smoothly, slipping past her and going into his room. He crossed the room to turn on the lamp, pulling the dresser open. He inspected the contents for a moment before he pulled out a large, worn t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Don't have anything else that'll fit." He informed her, turning to find she wasn't even there. He heard her move in the bathroom and shrugged, going out to the hall closet to get her an extra blanket. She always complained about being cold at night.

When she came back to the bedroom, she eyed the choice of clothing on the bed and made a face. "Really? That's all you've got?" She asked, looking at him. She smiled sweetly when he gave her an irritated look. "Alright, I guess it'll do since I didn't think to bring something with me because I wasn't expecting to stay the night. Especially with you." She smirked and crossed the room, tugging her shirt off while her back was to him. She unfolded the t-shirt and looked at it, as though trying to decide if it was worthy of her. She shrugged and pulled it on, looking down to see how much of her it covered. It could serve well enough as a nightgown, so it would do. She chose to ignore the shorts; clearly she didn't care for wearing more than the shirt. "Thanks." She finally said, looking over her shoulder at him.

He stood there for a moment longer than he probably should have, watching her half undress and then redress in his shirt. He watched as she skillfully removed her bra without much effort, and got her pants off, and he watched until she was down to nothing but his shirt. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, and had she still been married—Well, she wouldn't be here. So he felt no guilt watching her. When she didn't take the shorts, he did. "More blankets in the closet if you get cold. I'll be downstairs." He turned to leave, making it as far as the door before she stopped him.

"Will you stay?" She asked, "At least until I fall asleep?" It felt strange to ask him that, as it had been something she had asked him frequently before their marriage had ended, when he had stopped spending the nights with her. She just didn't want to fall asleep alone again. She looked at him expectantly, lightly curling her fingers around the hem of the shirt against her thigh. "Please?" She pressured.

He stopped and looked at her, reaching out of the room to turn off the hall light. He stared at her face, seriously considering saying no. But then she gave him that look, and she looked anxious, and he couldn't. Had the circumstances been different for any reason—she wouldn't be here, he reminded himself.

This was all so strange.

He shrugged and went toward the bed, watching as she got into it and automatically ended up on the side she always slept on when they had been married. Was this really happening? He shook his head and turned away from her, changing into just his shirt and the shorts he had taken out. "You sure you want me to stay?" He asked, watching as she got comfortable and stole half of the pillow he had planned on using. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Would I have asked?" She shot him a look, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Don't question me. If I asked you to do something, I want you to do it. I wouldn't have asked otherwise. You can't have forgotten that much." She drew a little more of the blankets to her.

He had to almost literally fight the urge to roll his eyes at her. "Just checking." He grunted, turning off the light and sitting down on the bed. He pushed the blanket aside and gave her more of it so she wouldn't complain about being cold. However, that didn't last long.

"How can you stand sleeping in here with the heat off?" She asked, shifting slightly to look over her shoulder at him. Even with the lights off, she could still see him.

"Not cold, Diane." He warned, "Heater's not broken anymore. Just don't like having the heat up." Although, to save himself from more argument, he just moved closer. He realized then that she didn't feel chilled at all.

She smiled, "I know, I just wanted to steal your warmth, since you're here anyway." She moved a little closer to him and got comfortable. "You know, I'll give you credit. You're a lot more considerate than Tobias." She decided casually.

"Diane." He said shortly. He did not feel like talking about Fornell while he was in bed. He did not feel like talking in bed at all, for that matter. It was bad enough he had been talked into such a potentially compromising situation with an attractive redhead. Worse that it was his ex-wife whom he still found attractive.

"What? It's true. I'm just trying to be nice." She told him, lightly kneading her pillow and settling down again. She sighed, fidgeting slightly as though trying to get comfortable. After a few moments, she rolled over to face him. "Do you think I'm wrong, Jethro?" She asked, resting her hand under her head.

He stared at her blankly at the strange and random question. He grunted curiously, but said nothing. What was she talking about?

"For not being able to let go of the past. For not being able to let go of you?" She explained, resting her other hand against her hip. Clearly, she wasn't going to sleep just yet. Sure, she had sprung this question on him, but she needed to know. Especially after the conversation they had that night in his basement, she wanted to know if there was some hope that she might get a second and fair chance at being with him.

He stared at her for a good long time, unable to answer. He finally shrugged, unsure of how to answer her because he wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for in a response. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk. "Don't know." He decided vaguely.

She boldly moved closer to him, close enough she could smell the bourbon on him but still far enough that they weren't quite touching. She bravely decided to ask another question. "Do you still find me attractive?" She wondered, studying his eyes carefully. Even in the dark she could see them clearly, she could see that he was very carefully considering an answer.

Again, he shrugged. He wasn't going to lie to her. She was attractive. She was a redhead. She had an attitude. She was his type. "Yeah." He said almost uneasily. He was suddenly very aware of what was about to happen. What was worse was that he didn't really want to stop it.

She smiled slowly, a dangerously cat-like smile. "Prove it." She taunted, her fingers curling tightly around the blanket against her hip. Her gaze briefly moved to his mouth, then back to his eyes. She hadn't had enough liquor to get drunk, but they had each had enough to make her brave. She pushed the blanket away and moved closer to him, close enough that they were almost touching now. She was barely inches from his face now.

He watched her intently, narrowing his eyes slightly when she got closer. Was she really going to do this? "Diane…" He warned.

"I won't regret it. Will you?" She raised her eyebrows slightly. She was curious.

He thought about it seriously, watching her. He would only regret it if Fornell found it. God, he would never hear the end of it. But she was here, and she was willing, and she was still as attractive as she always had been—maybe more so now that he could see her without thinking of someone else. He shook his head slightly, making a sound to indicate 'no' as an answer to her question.

She had wanted this for some time now, knowing he could potentially be properly responsive. She moved closer to him and hesitantly got close enough to almost kiss him. She stopped painfully close, enough that she could feel his breath across her skin.

He stared at her when she stopped and he blinked slowly. He smiled a little and moved his hand up to lightly brush against her cheek and then move through her hair. She wasn't married, she wanted him, and she was an attractive redhead in his bed. He hadn't been with someone in a long time, and barring the fact that there was a failed marriage between them… There was nothing wrong with the physical attraction that was there. He drew her the last half inch, kissing her slowly.

She was surprised by the sudden movement, to say the least. She made a soft sound, falling slightly closer to him and moving her hand up to brush against his chest. She returned the kiss when the initial surprise of it wore off and she closed her eyes, daring to draw it slightly deeper. She slowly moved her hand up, her fingers lightly brushing against his jaw as she made a soft, satisfied noise. He always was a good kisser, she had nearly forgotten. The longer the kiss lingered, the more relaxed she began to get. She moved her arm around his neck slowly, drawing her body closer to his. This didn't feel wrong, much to her surprise. A little part of her had wondered if this was going to be a mistake, but he was kissing her like he wanted her, and that was enough. She drew her leg up over his hip, settling there for now.

He moved his hand down to rest against her thigh when he felt the weight of her leg against his hip. This was really happening. He gripped her thigh firmly, pulling her a little closer as he relaxed into the kiss. After a moment, he pulled back to breathe, resting his forehead against hers. He needed to know how far she wanted this to go, but he didn't want to ask. So instead he lightly applied pressure to her thigh and looked up at her in silent question.

She took in breath when he stopped and she opened her eyes, finding he was staring at her. "Don't just light a fire you have no intention of putting out." She huffed softly, drawing her arm a little tighter around his shoulder and neck and pressing her chest full against his. "That isn't fair." She brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth.

He smirked and pulled her closer, slipping his arm under her neck and pulling her against him. He caught her lips again in a deep kiss, moving his hand up her thigh and over her hip. She certainly was a fire. He pulled back just slightly, pressing kisses along her jaw and over her neck, lightly grazing her skin. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this. It felt downright sinful, though. He decided that nothing was more satisfying than the soft sounds she made when he hit all the right spots, though. His hand slowly moved over her thigh again and his fingers lightly brushed between her thighs. He smiled against her neck when he felt her flinch just slightly against him. "Relax." He grunted softly, biting her lightly as his fingers brushed over the warm fabric of her panties. He wasn't about to give her such satisfaction so soon. He leaned back a bit, catching her lips in a deeper, feverish kiss. "Got all night, right?"

She let out a strained noise at his comment, glaring at him. She gasped softly, surprised when she felt his fingers ghost against her. She shuddered, feeling her skin tingle in the most satisfying way. How had they even ended up here in this exact moment? She held his gaze a few moments longer before she captured his lips in a bruising kiss. She was thankful when he returned the kiss, because it stifled the sound that he drew from her when he pressed his fingertips against her most intimate place, "Don't tease me." She growled softly. Much to her satisfaction, she felt him roughly pull the fabric of her panties aside, drawing the breath right from her when he began to explore her folds, only serving to make her wetter. She tightened her arms around his shoulders, moaning against his mouth as she drew her hips up against him more firmly. When his fingers found her most sensitive nerve, she lost herself for a moment, letting out a much louder sound than before. "Right there." She growled, tightening her leg against his hip. She pressed her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed as she moved her hips against his fingers. She slowly drew her arm from around his shoulders, running her hand over his chest.

Everything was about this felt incredibly sinful, but neither of them seemed to be interested in stopping now. He watched her, listening to the quiet sounds she made as he touched her. It was intriguing. It felt strange and familiar all at once. However, he had never even considered being in such a position again. He smirked, still slowly massaging her, feeling her composition completely change when she began to lose herself in what he was doing. When he was satisfied by how she was moving against him, he moved, grabbing her thigh to bring her closer and moving his hand to press his fingers against where she was most wet. He couldn't hold back the soft growl it brought out of him and he slowly pressed deeper, massaging her slowly as he eased his fingers into her.

She was about to protest, but the way he did it made her unable to find words. She caught her lip, biting down hard as she arched her back and moved forward, trying to push down against his fingers to make him move them deeper. "Damnit, Jethro." She hissed breathlessly. This was torture. She opened her eyes, glaring when she caught him with the smuggest smile. She made an annoyed sound at him, moving forward and kissing him feverishly as she moved her hips, reaching down to push his hand away for just a moment. "Wait." She murmured, pulling back slightly to push the thin garment of her panties off. She dropped them behind her and moved forward, drawing her leg to rest over his hip again. That one small removal of clothing seemed to spark a brushfire. She gasped when he pulled him against her suddenly, moving his hand back up her thigh and thrusting two fingers deep into her. She cried out, clawing his side and tugging his shirt gently. The sudden and pleasurable sting of the invasion of his fingers made her dizzy. She couldn't just let him have all the fun, though. Slowly, her hand moved down over his side and under her thigh, pushing his shirt up as she lightly dragged her nails over his hip, smiling when she felt his muscles jump at the touch. At least she knew they were in the same boat, so to speak. She kissed him again, using his mouth to quiet herself. Her fingers caught the waistband of his shorts and she moved forward slightly, shifting so she could push them down his hips. She lightly bit him, thanking him when he helped just slightly. She only pushed them as far as his thighs before she grew distracted by how aroused he was. She couldn't help the grin that crept across her lips as she wrapped her fingers around him, slowly stroking him in time with how he moved his fingers in her. She moved her other hand up through his hair, tugging gently as she squeezed him. "Stop." She demanded lightly, nipping at him to get his attention.

He looked up, confused and slightly dazed when she asked him to stop. Was he doing something wrong? He glared, but stopped moving his hand. When she let him go and pushed his hand away, he realized what she was doing and relaxed slightly, softening the glare just slightly.

She made a satisfied sound when he did what she said without argument. "Thank you." She purred, brushing a breathless kiss against his lips as she pressed closer to him. She moved her hand down over her thigh, using her leg to pull him closer as she guided him to her. She pulled back slightly, biting her lip and watching him as she adjusted against him and slowly took him in, shuddering as she grew tense around him. She lost her breath, moving her hand up to press against his shoulder, pushing him back against the bed and moving with him so she was on top. She slipped her calves under his knees, sitting up just a little and looking down at him. She stayed just like that for a few moments, trying to gather herself. He was pushing her too far too fast. She eased herself forward just slightly, pushing him as deep as she could. She laid down against him, resting her weight against his chest as her hands moved over his arms and she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She shuddered against him when she began to ache at sitting still with him so deep in her. It felt damn good; she enjoyed using the top to her advantage, even if she could feel him growing anxious and irritated by her lack of movement.

"Diane—" he strained quietly, catching her wrists when her hands reached his. He pulled gently so she stretched across his body and he moved to get his shorts off, parting his legs to trap her there once he had the room. He hated when she just sat still like this, it was agonizing. He moved one hand through her hair, tugging gently to get her attention and meeting her gaze as he slowly began to move. If she wasn't going to, he would make her.

She looked down at him, surprised by the sudden show of dominance even though he was under her. It made her feel weak, and she took in a sharp breath when he moved. She couldn't resist the silent demand and she moved her hands against his sides, pushing herself up slightly and moving against him. She shuddered, moving forward and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

He growled against her mouth when she kissed him and he let go of her hair, moving one arm around her and using the other one to push himself up so he was sitting up slightly. He splayed his hand across her lower back, pulling her firmly against him and smiling at the strained sound she made when he got a little too deep. He took the opportunity to catch her off guard and he rolled them over, pinning her down against the bed with his weight and burying his face against her neck and her hair, reaching down and slipping his hand behind her knee. He drew her leg up to his waist, squeezing her thigh tightly as he began to take her a little harder than he could on the bottom. He moaned against her shoulder, taking her faster. Now that he had her under him, this was so much easier. He lightly bit down on her shoulder, forcing himself into her firmly and practically getting off on her desperate, wordless cries. At least she was enjoying herself. He slipped his arm under her leg, pressing his hand into the bed for balance and moving his other hand down. He slowed his thrusts, biting her when she reprimanded him for it. He shrugged it off and moved his other hand down over her hip, using his thumb to brush over her clit. He growled when she let out the most delighted, frenzy-inducing cry. He took her harder, moving faster against her. Within moments, her cries subsided to tense whimpers and he pressed her clit harder, rubbing firmly and in time with his thrusts until he felt her muscles contract tightly around him. She grew hotter and wetter and let out a sound that almost pushed him over, and he was satisfied that she came so soon, but he wasn't done. He pulled his hand away and grabbed the headboard, curling his arm around her leg to keep her still so he could let himself go. He took her hard and fast, burying his face against her hair and letting out a strained groan against her neck as he tensed, shuddered and came, pushing as deep into her body as she could stand it in this position.

She collapsed under him when she felt his release flood her and she bit her lip, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. Her muscles still contracted and trembled around him, but she didn't have the strength to move. She moved her arms around him, keeping him there and nuzzling against his temple. "Mmn… That was a surprise." She murmured lazily, biting his ear lightly.

He didn't move for a few moments, basking in the incredible post-coital high. "Mm?" He grunted curiously against her neck.

"That was fast." She corrected herself, moving her fingers through his damp hair slowly.

He bit her in response, "You came first." He pointed out, annoyed by what sounded like a complaint from her.

She pinched his side, glaring at the ceiling. "I wasn't complaining, damnit." She informed him. "I'm just surprised." She was more surprised that she had been that responsive. "I missed that. This, I mean."

He moved a little closer to her, finally finding the strength to move again. He slowly pulled away, lying down next to her. He looked over at her, but said nothing. He shrugged, finally. "Why surprised?" He finally asked, wondering if it was something he really wanted to know.

She lost her breath for a moment when he pulled away, but she stayed where she was for the moment. "Mm… I don't feel like hearing you get smug, so let's not go there." She decided, shrugging lightly and pushing the long t-shirt back down over her. She reached over, gathering the blanket and curling up under it. Without any sort of permission or indication whether or not she should, she moved closer to him, curling up against his side and resting her head against his shoulder. "Can you just sleep here?" She asked, looking up at him. "What's really the worst that can happen?" She pretended to think about it, adjusting and sharing some of the blanket, "We might have sex. That would be terrible, wouldn't it?" She asked, her tone drenched in sarcasm.

He grunted, moving his arm around her shoulders. "Mmhm. Awful." He agreed, grunting when she prodded him firmly in the ribs. He took more of the blanket, but still left her with most of it. He wasn't sure what to make of what had just happened… But he didn't feel bad about it. "You cold?" He asked, looking over at her. He smirked when he found her already half asleep against his shoulder, but he was satisfied when the closest to an answer he got was the most subtle shake of her head to indicate 'no'. He knew if she got cold she would just get closer to him anyway. He shrugged and kept her against him so she could sleep; something that didn't escape him long. He waited just a few minutes longer to make sure she was sleeping before he made himself comfortable to do the same.

Not once even in his wildest imagination could he have even considered this to happen. But it had, and it was, and neither of them seemed to have regrets about it.

It would be safe until a certain FBI agent found out.

* * *

_A/N: I can't even begin to explain how entertaining this was to write. This ship is ... So fun._

_I hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to review. Don't bother hating on it, though, cause 100% chance I'll ignore ship-hate._


End file.
